


Day Five

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine TFW going back in time and accidentally meeting teenage you + Imagine coming out to TFW that the reason you left home was because you were abused by your mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five

"So you're telling me this Angel- Akra-something-"

"Akrasiel."

"Whatever. You're telling me this Angel is planning on going back in time and killing me?"

"According to Ambriel, yes."

"And Ambriel can be trusted?"

Cas nods. "She is an Angel of Truth. She is also one of the few who do not consider me a traitor to Heaven."

You sigh. "Great. Fantastic. And how are we going to stop this from happening?"

"I have to take Sam and Dean back in time to 2001 and save you."

"Wait, what about Y/N?" Dean asks.

"She will remain here."

"Like hell I will!"

"Y/N," Sam starts.

"No!" you shout. "You guys are not leaving me behind so you can go save me!" There's a sentence you never thought you would ever say. "What am I supposed to do, just sit here like a good little damsel in distress and twiddle my thumbs while I wait for the big strong knights in flannel to come save me? No way! Not happening!"

"Y/N," Cas says patiently. "I am well aware that you are perfectly capable of saving yourself. But we cannot risk you coming into contact with a past you. The results could be catastrophic."

Why does Cas have to make sense? you think, deflating a little. "Fine."

"Sorry," Dean says, patting your shoulder.

"How long will you guys be gone?" you ask, folding your arms over your chest and kicking your legs up into the library table in an attempt to look like you're already over the disappointment.

"I'm not sure how long it will seem to us," cas replies. "But I will strive to bring us as close to our time of departure when we return as possible.

"A few days then. Right. You guys should probably get going, then. Gotta save me and all."

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Sam assures you.

They leave not long after and you find yourself alone in the Bunker for the first time in months.

XXXXXX

The first thing Dean notices is that Y/N's high school is small.

The building houses about five hundred students, according to the principal- a short, grey haired man- as he shows them around the school. They're posing as journalists who are collaborating for an article about schools in the area. Dean can't help thinking the principal is going to be sorely disappointed when said article is never written.

As soon as they enter the crowded cafeteria, Dean starts searching for Y/N. He spots you almost immediately. You're sitting at a table near the door with a small group of friends, laughing about something. You look almost the same as you do grown up. The only difference is the distinct lack of laughter and worry lines on yours face.

"May we interview some of the students?" Sam asks, having spotted Y/N at the same time as Dean.

"That's a splendid idea," the principal says. "I'll get you a list of students to choose from and have to set up in an office. Right this way, please."

XXXXXX

The first thing you do is binge watch Game of Thrones on Sam's TV. The younger Winchester has a pretty sweet setup, but you don't often get you use it. So you gather snacks, tissues, and the first season, and settle in to watch.

XXXXXX

The brothers and Cas are assigned to the vice principal's office. They pick and choose names from the list, trying to make it seems random. You're the last one they select and therefore the last one to come in.

The afternoon passes slowly. Dean's having a hard time pretending not to be bored. Sam does most of the talking- the nerd even came up with a list of questions to ask the kids.

When you come in, Dean sits up, immediately interested.

"Hi," Sam says, getting up to shake your hand. "You must be Y/N Y/L/N. I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Cas. Did Principal Warr explain why we're here?" he takes his seat again.

"You're journalists," you say, sitting in the only free chair. "Doing an article about schools in the area."

"That's right. We just have some questions we want to ask you."

They treat this interview just like they did the others, but this time Dean jumps in on occasion, peeking at Sam's list to find something to ask. This version of you is quieter than the one he knows. You don't make as many snarky comments. In fact, you seem scared of them. He can't help wondering why.

"Are you feeling alright?" he inquires. Sam shoots him a warning glance and you look startled by the question.

"Um, yes?" you say. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "You just seem rather tense. Maybe it's my imagination."

XXXXXX

After you binge watch Game of Thrones, you decide some real food is in order. You head to the kitchen, where you whip up and grilled ham and cheese sandwich. It's good, but not as good as Sam's. Dean may be the King of Burgers, but Sam's grilled cheese, ham or no ham, is to die for.

After dinner, you return to Sam's room and open the drawer under his TV. It's filled with DVDs, neatly lined up in rows with the titles facing up and alphabetized. You decide to start with "a": Armageddon. You'll just work your way through.

Mostly because the boys aren't there to stop you.

XXXXXX

Now that they know which of the five hundred teenagers is you, Cas and the Winchesters settle in to watch and wait. They inform the principal they're going to sit in their car and compare notes, and head out to the Impala, which Cas was kind enough to transport. Having his Grace back has perks.

They follow you home, making sure to keep a safe distance so as not to look suspicious while also staying close enough to protect you. Cas is keeping an eye out for other Angels.

When they reach your house, Dean has Cas turn invisible so he can keep a closer eye on you. Cas is more than happy to oblige. He easily flies into your house. His eyes go wide at what he finds.  
A middle-aged woman, who he feels it is safe to assume is your mother, is screaming at you. You, however, are seated at the kitchen table with a small stack of papers in front of you. Cas steps closer and reads the top paper over your shoulder. It appears to be a report of some kind, with several subjects listed- Language Arts, Algebra 2, History of America, and so forth. Next to each is a letter. Many of them have a letter "A", but Algebra 2 and Foods 2 both have a letter "B" accompanied by a small addition symbol.

Your mother is apparently rather upset that all the letters- which are apparently called "grades"- are not "A"s. Cas is unsure why. It takes a vast amount of effort not to step in when the woman smacks your face. You just sit there, tears brimming, as the woman continues to rage.

Cas steps closer and senses that your mother has been consuming large quantities of alcohol recently. He reaches out and, with a simple touch, renders the woman unconscious. You don't seem surprised to see her slump to the floor. In fact, you look quite relieved.

Cas chooses that moment to reveal himself, deciding the best way to protect Y/N is to bring you with him.

You let out a shriek at the sight of a man- whom you recognize from earlier- suddenly standing in your kitchen.

"Relax," Cas says. "I am not here to harm you. Merely to help. You are in a great deal of danger."

"Who- what-?" you stammer.

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel. I am here to protect you, but I need you to come with me. I will not force you to accompany me, but it would be best if you did."

"But... what about my mother?" you ask, staring at him.

"She will be unconscious for the next twenty four hours or so," Cas informs her. "I simply quickened the effect of the alcohol. I could not stand to see her hurting you."

"I... oh..." you trail off.

"Please, come with me," Cas says. "My companions are waiting down the street. They will be able to explain the situation better than I can. I'm afraid my people skills are rusty."

As he'd hoped, that draws a small giggle from you. He offers his hand and you take it. As soon as your hands touch, he flies you both to the Impala.

"Holy-!" Dean startles, whirling. "Damnit, Cas! Hold up, what are you doing?"

Y/N is staring between the two brothers. Then you turn to Cas. "What just happened?"

"You couldn't give a warning before flying Angel Air?" Dean grumbles.  
"Should I have?" Cas asks innocently.

"Yes," Sam sighs. "Sorry, Y/N. He's an Angel. He flew you from your house to our car. Cas, why did you?"

"Your mother is a very unpleasant woman, Y/N," Cas says by way of explanation. "Especially when drunk."

The brothers immediately understand. "I see," Dean says, putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb. "Did you explain why we're here?"

"He said I'm in danger," you answer. "Am I?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sam says. "Another Angel, Akrasiel, wants to kill you. We're here to prevent that."

Your eyes go wide and your face pales. "Kill me? Why?"

"Because you're a big deal in the future," Dean tells you. "He's trying to stop that future."

"I thought Angels were good guys," you say, clearly confused. "Am I bad in the future?"

"Far from it," Cas says. "But not all Angels appreciate the beauty of humanity as much as others. They tend to be rather careless, thinking more about the end results of their plans than how many humans will suffer. You have played a huge part in stopping them. That is why Akrasiel wants you dead and we are trying to save you."

"Wait, how do you guys know all this?"

"Because we're from the future," Dean announces, turning into the parking lot of the cheap motel where they're staying. "Angels can time travel, so Cas zapped us back to protect you."

"Does that mean you know future me?" you ask, eyes bright.  
"Yep." Dean pops the "p". "And you're awesome. We've gotten kinda attached to you, which is why we're here. C'mon, we can talk more in the room."

The motel definitely isn't anything special- far from it. The theme is something to do with peacocks, judging by the art, bedspreads, and carpet. Even Cas finds it rather disturbing to look at.

"Ew," Y/N says, flopping onto the closest bed.

"Nope, that's my bed," Dean says. "You get the other one. Sammy has so graciously volunteered to take the couch."

Sam glares at his brother, but doesn't argue. You just roll your eyes and move to the far bed.

"So, what are we going to do about this Angel?" you ask, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Hopefully he'll show himself soon so we can gank him and head home," Dean explains, digging through a duffle of weapons. He pulls out an Angel Blade. "This is the only weapon- in our arsenal, at least- that can kill an Angel."

"You're going to kill him?" You looked horrified by the thought.  
"We don't have much choice," Sam says with a tight smile. "It's the only way to stop him."

XXXXXX

Being alone in the bunker is beginning to lose its thrill.

You're sprawled on Sam's bed, halfway through Mean Girls- why Sam has this movie, you don't know, but you're glad. It's an awesome movie. You just wish you weren't watching it alone. Next time you watch this movie, Cas has to be here. His facial expressions by themselves would make it worth it.

You flip onto your back and twist around until you can snuggle up to Sam's pillow. You take a deep breath of his familiar scent- a pleasent, homey blend of ceder, cypress, and orange. Before you know it, you're asleep.

XXXXXX

By the next morning, it's clear Akrasiel isn't going to attack so long as Y/N is with the boys. Luckily, it's a Saturday, so they don't have to worry about school. Sam does some quick research at the library and picks a hiking trail for Y/N to take. You're not happy about being bait, but you want this whole thing to be over sooner rather than later, so you aquiesce.

Which is how the Winchesters find themselves hiking through a forest in one hundred degree weather in the late afternoon. Cas is following closer, sheilding his Grace so Akrasiel won't be able to detect his presence.

About forty-five minutes into the hike, a small, wiry man appear on the path in front of Y/N. A sly smile splits his face.

"Hello, Y/N," he cooes. "I've been looking for you."

"Who-who are you?" you say, stumbling back.

"That's not important," Akrasiel says. "You won't be living long enough for it to matter."

"What are you talking about?" you cry.

The Angel opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a sharp shriek. A blinding white light bursts from his mouth and eyes. Then he collapses, revealing Sam. Cas and Dean are with him, and the elder Winchester rushes to the teenager's side.

"Are you alright?" he asks, checking you over quickly for injuries. Finding none, he relaxes.

"I'm fine," you assure him. "Thank you. Is it over now?"

"Yes," Cas says solemnly. "Akrasiel is dead. You may return home now."

You nod, but don't seem very eager. Still, you don't say otherwise.

XXXXXX

Cas flies you back to your house, this time going straight to your room.

"Goodbye, Y/N," he says.

"Bye, Cas," you say quietly.

Suddenly, you throw yourself into his arms and hug him tight. Cas is startled, but returns the embrace after a moment. He takes the opportunity to smooth his hand over your forehead, both wiping your memory of the past day and a half, and putting you to sleep. You fall limp in his arms and he tenderly lays you on your bed.

"Sleep well," he murmurs, covering you with your blankets. "I will see you soon."

XXXXXX

"Y/N."

You roll, trying to get closer to the warm touch.

"Y/N, wake up."

Groaning, you open your eyes a crack. Then they fly open and you shoot upright.

"Sam!"

He chuckles, returning your exuberant hug. "I take it you missed me."

"Of course I did! Where are the others?"

"Right here," Dean says.

You peek over Sam's shoulder to find Dean and Cas standing at the foot of the bed. You grin.

"Did you really just binge watch movies and eat junk while we were gone?" Dean asks, gesturing to the tray of wrappers on the floor.

"No one was here to stop me, so yes," you proclaim. "I think it's safe to assume you were successful?"

"Clearly," Cas says with a fond smile. "But, Y/N, why have you never told us about your mother?"

You immediately sober. "You met her, didn't you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I knocked her unconscious for you after she... hit you."

That gets the attention of the brothers. "Wait, she hit you?" Sam says, holding you out to arms length.

"She did worse," you admit. "That's why I ran away. I met Bobby after I ended up staying at that haunted motel by accident and now here we are. There's not a whole lot to say."

"If you don't want to talk, we're not going to make you," Dean says. "But we're here is you need to. Now, enough with the chick flick moment. You're tired, we're tired, and I think we should all go to bed."

You reluctantly surrender the bed back to it's owner and return to your own room.

"Hey, Cas?" you call as the Angel passes in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Ya know, for saving me. And for stopping my mother." At his confused look, you smile. "Yeah, Angel amnesia isn't as permanent as you guys think. Thanks to a good psychic and enough prodding, I remember. Night, Cas."

 


End file.
